


Girl's Night

by draconicmaiden



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicmaiden/pseuds/draconicmaiden
Summary: What happens when you bring nostalgic board games to a slumber party?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Girl's Night

Girl’s Night

“I’ve got the popcorn!” crowed Persephone, grinning and dressed in her oversized tee shirt with little shorts.

“I’ve got the drinks!” yelled Eros in his slumber party best-- white satin pajama pants decorated with red hearts and a white tee.  
  
“I’ve got the games! Let’s do this!” Megaera shouted with glee, her hair looping around her shoulders, spilling out of the scarf tied up around her head. The trio flopped down onto the pillows scattered on the floor of Artemis’s living room. The serious moon goddess cocked an eyebrow at their enthusiasm from her seat on the couch, but was happy to be sharing a night in with girlfriends(and Eros) Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, she smiled until she saw the games Meg had brought.

“Wait. M-Mystery Date? Gorgeous Gorgeous Goddess?? Dream Phone?! What the hell is this?!”

Megaera cringed and drew back from the low table. Her snakes hissed quietly and looked dejected. Eros looked between the goddess and the fury, before quickly speaking up.  
“Hey now, this is gonna be fun! I personally wanna know what dreamboat studmuffin I’m going to prom with!” He winked at Meg and grinned wolfishly at Artemis, hoping silliness would distract Artemis until he got a cocktail into her. “Don’tcha wanna see what kinda beefcake you’re going to the beach with?” Artemis groaned but relented, Eros pressing a cosmo into her hand.

Persephone’s eyes roamed over the different boxes, spotting cute nymphs and handsome gods and beautiful goddess. These was entirely different from the games they played in the mortal realm. Usually it was some kind of competitive sport or marbles, not brightly colored neon boards and plastic pieces. She lifted the lid to the goddess game, spying glittering gems and long chains of beads. A black ring caught her attention and she reached for it, slipping it over her dainty left ring finger. Eros saw her from the corner of his eye, arm extended and admiring the absurdly large dark gem on her pink skin, a secret smile on her face. 

“Whatcha thinking about Cinnamon??” He leaned over, casually taking a sip of his cocktail. He looked at her over the rim of the martini glass. Persephone spooked, squeaking in surprise. Her cheeks warmed and colored a deeper shade of magenta.

“N-no one in particular!” She pulled her arm towards her chest quickly and curled her other small hand around the black ring, almost protectively. Eros chuckled. “That’s all well and good, but I didn’t ask about who, I asked about what.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, as only the god of love can. Persephone practically squawked in response, realizing her mistake far too late. Eros chuckled at her reaction, reaching out to place a hand over hers. Persephone looked up at him from beneath the fringe of hair that had fallen forward in her shock, all freckles and rosy cheeks. _Oh Gods, does she have it bad…He has no idea what he’s in for!_ He gave a playful squeeze to her clasped hands and winked again.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.” Persephone smiled gratefully and relaxed a bit, when a wail caught their attention. Both turned to see a distraught Megaera crying while Artemis, left to her own devices for a moment, had stood up and was going on a tirade about how stupid men were and how Meg should find something better to focus her time and energy on, like sports. She was brandishing her cosmopolitan like a microphone, and gesturing wildly with her other hand. A bemused Retsina sat perched on the back of the couch, watching things unfold with heavy eyes, while the large wolf whuffed and sprawled across the cushions where Artemis had been sitting. Persephone, ever trying to please everyone, implored a refill on drinks from Eros while she scooted over and put a placating hand on the competitive goddess.

“Artie, how about we play a board game now and one of your games later? Sound fair? I’m really interested in seeing how different games are here versus in the mortal realm! I didn’t get to play much anyways...with everything mom had me always doing.” Artemis paused, flicking her intense gaze to Persephone, who stared with those big doe eyes at her. So weak… She remembered how sheltered Perse was before coming to Olympus and how Demeter’s complete helicoptering had frustrated her to the point of speaking out. Sighing, Artemis softened her look.

“How can I say no to that face! Come on, let’s do this, but Eros? Gimme something stronger!” She held out her glass towards him, expectantly, after downing the contents.  
Soon, the four of them were settled around a low table, while Meg handed out pieces and smiled gleefully. It was nice to play with new friends instead of just her sisters. With drinks at hand and Persephone munching on popcorn, Artemis took the lead and rolled the die.

After a few rounds, Eros was triumphantly about to open the door to see who he was headed to prom with, Megaera was about to see if she’d finally go on that alpine ski trip with a hunky orange god, and Artemis was grumbling over the lack of options for strong, independent goddesses who might not want to just “go to the beach and splash around”. Meanwhile Persephone was watching the trio play, having already “lost” by opening the door for her dinner date to a nerdy blue god. Everyone laughed at the time and she had smiled, shrugging, as if to say ‘oh woe is me’. Secretly her heart had leapt and small blue blossoms peeked out from between her short curls. Eros winked at her and pretended not to notice, distracting the other players by boisterously rolling and drawing his next card. Perse hugged her knees and sighed happily thinking of romantic dinners and fancy cars as she twisted the black plastic diamond ring around on her finger.

...Maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry happy, blessed holiday shennanigans to my secret santa from the LO discord! Also, this is my first fanfic in ages. *shakes off the rust* It was really fun to do!


End file.
